What happens in New Jersey
by LildaMay
Summary: An accident forces the twins Aang and Luna to move from their beloved North Carolina to New Jersey of all places! As soon as they get settled in and make some friends, and finally let go of the past, a terrible tragedy leads them to realize that they are not who they think they are. Pairings: KATAANG FOREVES! Zuna (needs a better name) and George that leads to Tokka. R/R
1. Author

**Summary of what you are about to Read. **

**Aang and Luna Craigston are twins that move up to New Jersey (of all places!) because of a terrible accident. There they find love and a new family. But a terrible accident reveals a lie and a secret, that'll change their teenage lives forever. **

**Rating: T**

**dear readers,**

**peoples... I love ya. But i beg one thing. **

**JUST FREAKING REVIEW. **

**sorry. *ahem* I feel that popularity is in the reviews. So I ask this of you. **

**Now that is out of the way, I will except any criticism that you throw my way. **

**please keep in mind that I am a THIRTEEN YEAR OLD. meaning my fanfics will not be the best! I'm doing this to better myself. **

**and because I FUCKING LOVE AVATAR BABY!**

**thank you,**

**Lilda May**


	2. Chapter 1

**So guys! I'm baaaack. Naturs princess wasnt working for me, so i will make an entirely new fanfic. An i hope awesome one. And I thought I'll do a little character reveiw thingy. **

**Luna Craigston: 15, twins with Aang. Silver eyes, dark chestnut hair, looks exactly like her mother. Small, shorter than Aang by two inches. She is fun and lighthearted, but she hides her emotions and has little temper. Great guitarist and singer. eccentric, hence her nickname Loony. Shy and hates hurting people. SHE IS MY OC AND YOU CANNOT USE HER.**

**Aang Craigston: 15, as said before, twins with Luna. Stormy grey eyes with light chestnut hair. lean and muscular, but not overly muscular. Hot (hehehe), like his father. Fun and lighthearted like his sister, except wears his emotions on his sleeve. Worrisome, and protective of the ones he loves. Sweet and kind. Nickname is either Aangy (when luna is teasing him) or Twinkletoes (in later chapters)**

**Now heres why they are siblings. I like have a major crush on Aang. But I wouldnt mess with kataang in a million years. but in my ideas, Luna and Aang fall in love. So they are siblings to prevent this. Besides, it's fun to see Aang's brotherly aspect. And they are very close, both being overly loving by nature. I have 3 sisters. I know siblings. And Aang being a bit In touch with his emotional side, I thought that it would be easy to talk to him about your feelings, instead of like, Sokka. **

**now I'm making no sense. **

**Disclamier: I don't own it, or I would've made the search into an animated movie and gotten a different director for the real humaN one**

Her stomach started to drop.

"1, 2, 34567891011121515774729" she said, eyes closed.

Luna always did that when planes took off. It calmed her down. She sat scrunched in her plane chair, holding the arm rests as if she would die.

A comforting hand held her forearm. Although she still was tense, her mind was soothed. When the plane rightened, she opened her eyes and smiled at her brother.

Aang flashed a grin back. She felt a pain in her heart. He look exactly like their father. His stormy gray eyes to his brown hair, to the shape of his big ears. Even his smile had traces of Chris Craigston. She sighed and put her head back on the seat. They were headed to New Jersey. Of all places, their only relative had to be in NEW JERSEY!

*No hate to NJerians*

She tried to remember the rolling fields and the forests of North Carolina. But it was already slipping away. She could only picture their house, a stout little one story on the side of a huge field. She tried to remember the feeling of Cherry, her dark chestnut mare, under her, Cherry's muscles moving with every stride. She had loved riding bareback. She would take off her helmet and let her hair flow in the wind. It made her feel so free. Aang would joke that Cherry was Luna as a horse, she had the same exact hair color and spirit as Luna. Except she lacked the pools of molten silver that Loony had for eyes.

Aang watched his sister smile with her eyes closed, totally relaxed. Him holding her arm couldn't've been the source of this, so she was probably thinking of the good times at home.

They would've been doing this sooner, heading to their Uncle Gyasto's. But him being stupid (as always Luna had said) had gotten in the way of that. He was so confused after the... the accident that he didn't want to go to Uncle G's *Luna's nickname for Gyasto, just clearin that up*. So he packed up and fled, heading to South Carolina. Luna had followed him, almost naively. At first she didn't know what was happening. But she didn't want to leave her brother, the only person she could cling to and trust in that time.

They had hopped from city to city for two months, until Lulu threatened to leave him. She hated it more than she hated NJ *again no hate, just a needed part of the story*. Aang was reluctant at first, but he couldn't let another person he loved leave him.

So there they were, sitting on a plane, heading to NJ, leaving all the memories behind. Aang was suddenly glad about this. At first he was trying to stay, trying to cling onto his parents memories, but that would just make him sad. A new life and new friends will help them get over the loss and be free.

Or as his mother said, be the wind.

••••••••••

Luna had fallen asleep in Uncle G's car. Her head was pressed against the window pane. Aang glanced at her from the passenger seat. He smiled. He was totally glad that Loony hadn't started ranting about how much she hated New Jersey.

He could tell why. They had landed in Newark, and all he could see so far is buildings and cars and roads. No large, wide open spaces. He glanced up to the inky black sky. Barely any stars.

•••

Luna yawned. The covers were so warm and soft. But eventually she opened her eyes.

At first, a surge of shock. She didn't recognize her surroundings. Then she remembered. It was the bedroom that Uncle G had decorated for her. She sat up and looked around.

The walls were a deep burgundy while the carpet was bright white. She was in a canopy bed with a bright ocean blue comforter, the same as the curtains. A closet was to her left and in the right corner was a door to the hallway. Straight ahead was a mahogany desk with school supplies and her FEED messenger bag on it. She dragged herself out of bed and tripped on her suitcase.

"Aw shit," she cursed.

She got up and heaved the heavy suitcase on her bed. She unzipped it and started to take out her clothes and put them in her closet.

When she was done and dressed (simple T-shirt and shorts) she head downstairs to the kitchen. Aang and Gyasto were already down there.

"Morphin Loufny," Aang said through a mouthful of eggs.

She rolled her eyes at him and sat down. Uncle G put some eggs and bacon in front of her. Luna started munching on the bacon loudly, trying to annoy Aang.

"Can you stop that. You're making me sick," he said. She had to admit, he did look a little green.

"Fine wuzzy," she said, washing the bacon down with some milk.

Luna was the only person in their family that ate meat. Some of her friends from down south had convinced her, and she couldn't stop. It grossed Aang out to no end, mostly because she did it so loudy and messy on purpose. He usually was okay with people eating meat, except when it came to Loony.

"So, I was wondering if we could go to the park," Luna asked Gyasto.

"Sure. After that I'll show you around the town," he said lightly.

He could feel the slight tension in the room. Aang was still a bit ticked off from being ripped from his friends and his beloved hometown. Luna was better, but he could tell she was getting claustrophobic. It always happened when they came up to visit. Now she had to live here. It was going to be a bit of a pain, getting her to settle down. Even if she was the one that suggested to stop running and just move to NJ.

"Um, Uncle G, were is a park?" she asked.

Gyasto chuckled slightly.

"Just a few houses up."

Luna's face brightened at the fact of a field so close to the house.

"Come on Aang! Lets go!" she said, tugging Aang out of his seat and almost out the door.

"Loony! I'm still in pajamas!" he squeaked.

"Oops," she said letting a very red boy go to go get dressed.

**review or you'll get the full-on-awesome-lildamay state **


	3. Chapter 2

**K guys, I'm back! And this time ill make sense! So this chapter will have some references to Lunaang, with some I hope funny results. Please read and review. I like criticism and ideas, so please give me some :) oh and Katara and Jet are introduced. **

**IF ANY THING IS TOO MARY SUEISH PLEASE TELL ME!**

When Aang was finally dressed, they walked to the park. Well, sort of. Luna was feeling so giddy about "wide open spaces" that Aang had to keep a firm grip on her shoulder to stop her from bouncing.

This is what she's been missing. The ability to run and prance around like an idiot. When they had been hopping around South Carolina, she had no time to do so. Frankly, if she did, she would've been too tired. It was right after the...the accident that she just felt drained and sad. But putting her in such a place as New Jersey *_sorry for this. But she really hates NJ. I, fortunately, do not. I only hate the fact that it seems like all the idiots are attracted to my family.*_ made her jittery and tightly strung. Now she can finally release that tense energy.

As soon as they hit the park, they surveyed their surroundings.

It was a large park. A black-blue concrete track snaked along the outside in an oval shape. The edges of the track was dotted with thick oaks. In the middle was a huge grassy field. She made sure no one was watching before she hit Aang sharply in the arm, yelling "TAG!" behind her.

Aang chuckled at her receding figure, then went to race after her. They ran through the grass, totally in love with the wind in their hair. The siblings would always play tag just to get the pure sensation of freedom running gave them.

But they never had run away from something before the accident.

"You'll never catch me!" Luna said, turning her head to look back at Aang. That meant she did not see the two people having a picnic.

"Luna watch-" but before he could finish Luna had tripped over the first person (a boy) and put her hands into a pie. Using momentum and a little training, she recovered by doing a back flip over the second person (a girl) and hit the ground on her feet and kept running, almost totally unfazed.

*_okay, so I know that might've been to much, but in my head its totally awesome. If it was too Mary Sueish, if anything is too Mary Sueish, PLEASE TELLL ME IN A REVVVIIEEEWW!*_

"Sorry!" Aang said to the picnic goers as he dashed pass them. Even if Luna had just ruined a perfectly good pie (the one the girl spent hours on, if I might add), they were still playing tag. When Aang finally got a hold of Luna, he grabbed her by the waist and swung her around, using all the momentum from him running.

"Ah! Ahh! Aang put me down!" she said through her laughs.

He put her down and they both collapsed.

Then he noticed the sticky stuff on his shirt.

"Gross. What is this stuff?" he asked, standing up, holding out his shirt so his sister could see.

"I kinda just stuck my hands in a pie," she said nonchalantly, as if falling into a pie was everyday life. She got up too and held out her hands so her brother could see the whipped cream and pie filling.

But before he could say anything she licked a bit off her fingers.

"Yummy! Key Lime."

"Loony! That's disgusting!" he said, shoving his sister.

"Yeah that is," someone said cooly.

Aang looked around to see an angel. Her body was perfectly tanned and toned. Her features had anger all over it, but he still thought she was beautiful. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and her hair was chocolate and flowed down in waves. Aang gulped and felt heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Uh, Hi," he squeaked.

"Did you know that your girlfriend just ruined my date?" the girl replied, anger seething under her voice, clawing at the surface.

The blue eye girl watched as the two people paled. The dark haired girl doubled over and started to retch and gag when the boy's muscles tightened and his hands balled up into fists.

"Excuzie me. I'm just going to throw up now," the girl said through her gags.

The blue eyed beauty was confused now. _Why would they be effected by this so much?_

The Aang spoke, explaining the situation.

"She's my sister."

It took everything in her power to stop herself from face palming

_Greaaaat Katara. You just made it awkward. _

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"No. It's my fault. I should've been watching were I was going," Luna apologized, straightening up, her spell gone.

Katara looked back up at them. She could see the resemblance in their faces and their hair, but what shocked her more was their eyes. The girl's were pure silver, with a bluish rim. Like the moon. The boy's were a stormy gray. A breathtaking stormy gray. She finally got a good look at him. He was cute, but handsome at the same time. He was lean and muscular. His light chestnut hair was shaggy, some pieces falling into his stunning eyes. Their faces suggested people who's been though a lot, but retained an almost childlike innocence.

"My names Luna, and this is Aang. We're new," she said holding her hand out, but then noticed the the creamy mess, so she put it back at her side.

"Nice to meet you, um I guess. My name's Katara," Katara said.

"That's a pretty nAmE," Aang said, his voice cracking. He felt his face heating up as Luna and Katara giggled.

"Well, um, if you're new, why don't I show you around town!" Katara said nervously. Deep down its because she wanted to spend time with Aang.

"Sure! But what about your date?" Luna asked.

Katara had totally forgot Jet and their picnic. Aang had too, and a surge of jealously went up his throat.

"Ah, I'll just ask him to come with us."

_**At the picnic that Luna had ruined...**_

Jet watched the exchange from afar, jealously. He had seen the girl double over, retching, then he saw Katara look down in total embarrassment. The girl recovered and started talking with Katara. Then they started walking back, chatting animatedly. What bothered him was how the boy and Katara acted. Katara walked next to him, both so nervous he could feel it wafting to him as they walked over.

"Jet, this is Aang and Luna. They're new and siblings," she said, rushing the sibling part out, not wanting another gaging scene.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with us as I showed them around town," Katara asked.

"No, the FF needs me for something," he said.

Katara said okay, the hugged Jet goodbye. In the spur of the moment, Jet kissed her. To tell Aang that she was his.

Aang's skin erupted in fire and his intestines melted. He felt his muscles tighten. Jealousy pumped through his veins. But through all the heat a cool arm snuck her way around his waist and squeezed tightly. He looked down to see Luna, her eyes telling him to calm down. His body relaxed, and Katara and Jet broke apart.

"Okay let's start the tour!" Katara said, turning back to them.

**so what do you think? Was the Lunaang just weird and forced and was the Kataang up to scratch? And what about the Jetara? **

**Please reveiw your thoughts!**


End file.
